


When you look at me

by TaleaCorven



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 17:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleaCorven/pseuds/TaleaCorven
Summary: Tyler is annoyed because his school is full of Uggos. One day, though, there is a new student that catches his attention.





	When you look at me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for [squishychromarogue](https://squishychromarogue.tumblr.com/).

_Another boring day at school._ Tyler rolled his eyes while he was walking down the shabby hallway. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw some girls staring at him and smiling. _Ugh._ They had to be new. Otherwise, they would've known that he wasn't interested in people that dressed like _that._

He'd almost reached his classroom when he noticed a guy at the end of the hallway he'd never seen before. That guy seemed to wear only flared pants and a fake fur vest as his buff arms were clearly visible. Tyler stopped. _Finally someone with fashion sense._ However, the stranger was talking to some girls, and then he started to sway his hips. Tyler sighed. _A hot guy with bad taste._

He entered his classroom and went straight to the last row. He liked his place next to the window, even though he was a bit isolated. But he understood that nobody wanted to sit directly next to him because that would've made them look even uglier. He casually took another selfie. _Wow, he was really gorgeous today!_

When the teacher entered the room, Tyler almost fell off his chair because the guy from earlier followed her. He looked even better this close.

"We have a new student," she said. "What's your name?"

"Fandango." His voice was deep and sounded as if he was whispering.

"No, your name."

"Faaandaaangooo."

Some students started to laugh, others were just confused. The teacher shuffled papers, obviously looking for his real name.

"Is that your family name?" she asked, hoping for a misunderstanding.

"Yeah."

"And your first name?"

"Yeah," the guy repeated and nodded absentmindedly.

The teacher finally had enough and decided to take care of that later. "Fine. Take a seat, please."

Tyler hadn't realized he'd smiled the whole time while watching the bizarre scene. The new student walked through the room as if he owned it. Tyler hadn't seen a teenager with that much self-confidence often before. He noticed that Fandango not only smiled at the girls but also at the boys. Maybe his first impression of him had been wrong. As there weren't many empty seats in the class, Tyler wasn't that surprised when Fandango sat down next to him.

However, he then turned to the blond and asked, "Why are there so many Uggos at your school?"

At that moment Tyler knew he'd just found his new best friend.

 

* * *

 

A few weeks later Fandango didn't come to school. Tyler was a bit worried as they had hung out every day ever since Fandango had arrived. He tried to call him, but nobody picked up. Then he sent a text message and there was no response either.

After school Tyler decided to look for his friend. Even though he didn't want to admit it, he felt more for him than he should. Fandango had sent him mixed signals... _or maybe he was just too stupid to interpret them correctly?_ He sighed while he walked up to the front door. Fandango's parents weren't home at this time. So when the door wasn't opened even after the second ring, Tyler walked around the house and started to throw pebbles at the window of his friend's bedroom.

"Dango?"

No answer.

"Dango! It's me."

Still no answer.

Just when he turned around and wanted to leave, Fandango stood behind him.

"Hey Breezy, what are you doing here?"

"What am _I_ doing? Where the hell have you been? I was worried."

"My cell phone was broken, and I had to wait all the time until they finally repaired it."

Tyler was relieved that nothing bad had happened. Well, a broken phone _was_ an emergency. But at least Fandango was okay.

"And you skipped school for that?"

His friend just shrugged. "Wanna come in?"

 

* * *

 

As they entered his bedroom, Fandango smiled at the blond. "You were really worried about me?"

Tyler blushed. "I... yeah... maybe..."

Fandango sat down on his sofa and patted on the spot next to him. "Come here, Prince Pretty."

Tyler's face turned even redder. His heart was beating a mile a minute when he sat down and his friend put his arm around his shoulders. The moment he turned his head to the side, Fandango gently stroked his cheek and gazed into his eyes. Tyler swallowed.

His lips automatically parted a little when Fandango leaned forward and kissed him softly. His widened eyes soon closed as he melted under the touch of his friend. After they had shared their first kiss, Fandango smiled at him and Tyler knew that they both felt the same.

 


End file.
